


Trying to Take Advantage

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [134]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Protective Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you maybe do a prompt where J2 is in a established relationship (A/b/o dynamics omega!Jensen, Alpha!Jared) and Jared has a few colleagues over (for talking about a project or something idk) and when Jensen comes home from work some of them stare at him and try to flirt/make a move on him (2/3 asshole alpha's) though they know that Jared and Jensen are together and some days later when Jensen's home alone they try to rape him but Jared stops them and they have gentle (but possessive) affectionate sex and cuddling! Possessive/Protective Jared please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Take Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you wanted!

**Prompt** : Could you maybe do a prompt where J2 is in a established relationship (A/b/o dynamics omega!Jensen, Alpha!Jared) and Jared has a few colleagues over (for talking about a project or something idk) and when Jensen comes home from work some of them stare at him and try to flirt/make a move on him (2/3 asshole alpha's) though they know that Jared and Jensen are together and some days later when Jensen's home alone they try to rape him but Jared stops them and they have gentle (but possessive) affectionate sex and cuddling! Possessive/Protective Jared please!

 

Jensen _loved_ being mated.

He always thought of mating as a prison, and that the alpha would be his warden. But it was nothing like that. Every moment was about love and security and trust. His mating had been the best thing to ever happen to Jensen, and he was reminded of it every time he saw Jared’s face. Every time they kissed, Jensen fell a little more in love with Jared.

Jared didn’t expect him to stop working and be a homemaker, so Jensen still got the satisfaction of doing something with his time instead of sitting at home all day. He unlocked the door to their house and called, “Honey! I’m home!”

“In the living room!” Jared replied.

Jensen dropped his coat on the back of a chair and kicked off his shoes. He was startled when it wasn’t just Jared in the living room, however. There were other men with him and from the smell, they were all alphas too. “Guys, this is my mate Jensen. Jensen, this is Mark, James, and Michael.”

Jensen raised a  hand in greeting. “Nice to meet you.”   
All three alphas leered at him and Jensen felt uneasy. “It’s _very_ nice to meet you,” James purred. He slowly raked his eyes up Jensen’s body.

“Oh yes,” Michael agreed. “Jared, you snagged yourself a very pretty omega.”

Jared grinned. “Yup, my Jensen’s a special one.”

Jensen inched closer to Jared. Jared’s colleagues’ eyes followed him. Jensen knew that there were some alphas that thought they were better than omegas and would beat or abuse them. Technically, omegas were equal in the eyes of the law, but bigotry existed everywhere, apparently even in Jensen’s living room. Jensen didn’t know if his mate was being purposely oblivious or not, but he managed to overlook all the leers and innuendos his co-workers sent at Jensen. He wanted to leave, but Jared had him sit on the couch beside him while they worked.

“I’m gonna go start dinner,” Jensen told Jared to get out of the conversation.

“Okay, babe.” Jared kissed him quickly and the other alphas catcalled. Jared laughed like they were friends joking around, but Jensen saw how they shifted and how they licked their own lips. Jensen got out of the room as quickly as he could after that. He glanced over his shoulder once and saw all of their eyes firmly trained on his ass. Jensen shuddered.

After an hour they finally started to leave. Jared walked them to the door and they caught Jensen’s eyes as they passed the kitchen. “It was _so_ nice meeting you, Jensen,” James leered.

“Oh yes,” Mark agreed. “And really, _any_ time you want to come over and spend time with me… well, Jared has my address.”   
“Same goes for me,” Michael added. “I’d _love_ to get to know you better.” He winked. “ _All_ of you.”

Jensen forced himself to be polite for Jared’s sake but the three alphas left a bad taste in his mouth. Jared shut the door and beamed at Jensen. “What’s for dinner?”  
Jensen blinked. “Meatloaf.”

Jared kissed his cheek. “You’re so wonderful, Jensen. Do you mind if they come over again tomorrow? We have a huge project due on Friday.”   
“Of course, babe.” Jensen tried to smile. “I’d love that.”

*

The only reason Jensen could tolerate having those alphas around was because Jared was there to be a buffer. He knew that he couldn’t stop those knotheads from leering and imaging dirty fantasies with Jensen on his knees, but they wouldn’t actually _act_ on anything while Jared was there.

So when Jensen forgot something at the office and had to drive back to get it, Jensen was a little scared. His buffer was gone. Jensen may have been strong for an omega, but he didn’t have nearly enough strength to fight off three huge, determined alphas. And he had a feeling if they did come after him, they wouldn’t fight fair.

He decided his only option was to go lock himself in his room until Jared was back. It was a little cowardly, but better safe than sorry. He started to climb the stairs when he heard footsteps behind him and a bruising hand on his arm. “Where you going, sweetheart?”  
Jensen heard Mark’s slimy voice behind him and tried, unsuccessfully, to get his arm free. “Please let go of me.”   
“Not yet.” Mark pulled him closer. “I don’t think it’s very fair how you parade that sweet ass around and don’t let us have any. You don’t want to be a tease, do you?” Mark’s hot breath hit his ear. “Because we do bad things to naughty omegas who tease.”

“I’m mated,” Jensen protested.

“Jared’s a good guy,” Michael said. “I’m sure he’d be more than okay to share with his friends. Besides, he must know how omegas are.”   
Jensen’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know,” James chimed in. “Desperate for alpha cock.”

Jensen glared at him. “That’s bullshit.”

Mark yanked his arm and slammed him against the wall with his face smushed against it. “Too bad it’s not up to you.”   
“You can’t do this!” Jensen yelled.

“Oh yeah?” James sneered. “Why don’t you _stop_ us?”

Jensen fought against them, but he couldn’t compare with the strength of three alphas. He tried begging instead. “Please, please don’t do this!”

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” Mark said, twisting his arm painfully. “I bet you’re even prettier when you cry.”

“Jared will kill you,” Jensen threatened.

“That puppy dog of a man?” Michael scoffed. “Not likely.”

It’s true, Jensen had never seen Jared lose his cool to the point of violence. He could get frustrated, but his happy personality won out. Oh god. Jensen’s head thudded against the wall. “You won’t get away with this.”   
“I’m sure you can convince people that three alphas abused you in the face of us calling you a gold digger omega,” James snorted. “Omegas may have rights, but you know it’s just for show.”  

Jensen closed his eyes and tried to pretend it was Jared. But the snickers and rough hands didn’t at all resemble the love that Jared had for him. Jensen gasped when his pants were pulled down. Rough hands squeezed his ass and Jensen tried to pull away again. 6 hands gripped him tighter. “Not so fast sweetheart. We haven’t even gotten into the main course.”

“Please leave me alone,” Jensen pleaded.

One of them men shoved a finger in his hole, dry, and Jensen’s eyes watered. Jared had always used lube and now Jensen was _very_ grateful for that. “Stop!”

“You gonna cry?” Mark said. “You gonna cry like the omega bitch that you are?”  
Jensen bit his lip so hard it bled. It didn’t want to give the fuckers the satisfaction of seeing him cry, but the alpha shoved a second finger in and it _burned_. Jensen whimpered and prayed for the end.

“We’re all going to fuck you,” James promised. “We’ll take turns until you’re bulging with our come, until it’s leaking out of your ass. Jared is _never_ going to want you after you’ve given it up to someone else.”

Jensen sobbed. That was the part that hurt the most, the idea that his alpha, the love of his life, would turn his back on Jensen because he was raped. He thought he heard the sound of a door shutting, but Jensen couldn’t possibly be that lucky. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to make his mind float away to a white place.

“What the hell is going on here?” Jared’s familiar voice echoed in the hallway.

The fingers disappeared from Jensen’s ass. “He’s just a bitch,” Mark said. “We were going to enjoy him.”

“Yeah,” Michael agreed. “You don’t want to be selfish and not share, do you?”

“I will _never_ share him,” Jared thundered. “He is my omega, my cherished mate, and if you don’t get your disgusting hands off him then you’ll lose them.”

The pressure lifted off Jensen and he slid down the wall. There was lots of yelling and a door slamming, and then gentle hands touched Jensen carefully. “Oh, sweetheart.”   
“I’m sorry,” Jensen whimpered. “I’m sorry I let them touch me.”   
Jared growled. “Don’t you be sorry, baby. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s those bastards who will be sorry, and I’ll make them pay for it.”

Jensen leaned into his alpha. “I thought they were gonna–,”

Jared kissed the top of his head, then his cheek, and then his lips. “I never should have left you alone with them.”

Jensen wanted to say that it wasn’t Jared’s fault, that he loved him and didn’t blame him, but Jared scooped him up in his arms and carried him to bed. Jensen didn’t have the energy to utter false protests and simply sagged into the embrace. “I’m gonna take care of you. You’re _my_ omega and it’s my duty to keep you safe.” He lay Jensen on the bed. “No one will ever touch you like that again. Well, other than me. But no one else. You’re _my_ mate.”

“Yours,” Jensen agreed. “Only yours.”

Jared rolled Jensen onto his stomach. He examined Jensen’s hole carefully. It was red from their aggressive thrusts and lack of prep. Jared was just grateful they hadn’t gotten around to penetrating Jensen yet. He might actually have killed them if the had and he didn’t feel like going to jail, _and_ it would have caused much more pain to his omega. “I’m going to make you feel better,” Jared said. “I promise.” Jensen didn’t respond, he let Jared spread his legs and further expose his hole. Jared felt anger all over again at the abused hole, but relaxed for Jensen’s sake. He shimmed down the bed until his head was level with Jensen’s ass and licked it gently.

Jensen gasped. “Jared!”

“Feel good, baby?” Jared asked.

“Definitely,” Jensen replied. “Do it some more. Please.”

Jared chuckled and lowered his head to keep rimming Jensen. The omega writhed above him and his natural lubricant started to form. Jared slurped down the sweet taste of his omega and cleaned the traces of the others’ dirty fingers. “Stop!” Jensen said. “I’m gonna come if you keep that up. And I’d rather come on your cock. I don’t ever want to think about them inside me again.”   
“Don’t worry, baby,” Jared assured. “You’ll never have to worry about _them_ again.” He started to press inside Jensen slowly. It was full of love and devotion and Jensen had never felt safer, despite being naked underneath an alpha. It was _his_ alpha, and Jared would never let anything bad happen to Jensen.

When Jared was fully seated inside Jensen, he nibbled across Jensen’s neck and bite down sharply until there would be a bruise. “Possessive alpha,” Jensen teased.

“Can you blame me?” Jared joked back, but his voice was full of love. “I’ve got the best omega in the world.” He started to pump his hips, his cock sliding in and out of Jensen. “You’re so tight,” Jared panted. “You’re always so incredible.”

Jensen would never get over the pleasure of Jared’s thick cock fucking him, whether they were going hard or whether Jared was gentle. Now he was being sweet, making sure that pleasure radiating up Jensen’s body on every thrust. He nailed Jensen’s prostate and filled him up delightfully. Jensen bit down on a pillow to stop himself from screaming and his dick drooled against the bed. He rutted against the bedspread to help himself get off. He could probably come just from Jared’s knot swelling inside him, but he wanted to come now. Jared’s hands gripped Jensen tight, like he was trying to replace the bruises the other alphas had left on him. The idea was very hot.

“Jared, Jared, Jared!” Jensen moaned. “Oh god, I love you so much! I love you!”

“I love you,” Jared echoed. “Oh my god, Jensen, you’re my mate, my world, I love you so much. You’re _mine_ , you’re mine to love and cherish–,”   
Jensen cried, “Jared!” His words pushed Jensen over the edge and he came on the bed.

Jared’s knot started to swell and soon had them tied together. He gasped, “ _Jensen_ ,” and then his come spurted inside Jensen. Jensen couldn’t wait to feel his mate’s come running down his thighs and ridding the feeling of Jared’s colleagues from his body.

Jared snuggled behind him closely and draped an arm around Jensen. “I love you.”

“So you’ve said,” Jensen teased.

Jared nuzzled the back of Jensen’s neck and kissed and sucked more bruises on it. “I can’t help it. I just love you so much. I want to tell you every second.”   
Jensen giggled and let his alpha cuddle him. It felt nice to settle into his embrace and relax for the first time all day. They snuggled on the bed with the feeling of love surrounding them, and Jensen knew anything could happen and they’d still come out together. And that really was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
